


then sing for me the ballad of a bird

by feralphoenix



Category: Solstoria
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the forest, she meets the strangest girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then sing for me the ballad of a bird

**Author's Note:**

> _(In fur and gold_ – it’s clouds’ illusions I recall)

They are having a very stupid conversation, but Samantha doesn’t notice that at all, or barely: She doesn’t notice, either, that she’s able to talk more freely and with greater energy than she’s been able to talk to anyone but her family—that the shyness and discomfort at being noticed that’s intensified since Lawrence left her is no longer strangling her words.

What she does notice is that Oksana is very pretty. In the light of the lantern the material of her veil glitters. Her face is animated, and she changes expressions quickly and easily. She has a bit of an accent, and she hops from topic to topic like a little songbird, or a butterfly, so that Samantha can hardly keep up. The thought _she is like the sun_ occurs to her, but Oksana is not like the sun, not really—she shines like the sun and is bright like the sun, but there is something more of the moon in her capriciousness. Her white clothes glow like moonlight. Samantha can almost not hear the rustling of the forest and the faint caws of crows in the distance, Oksana is so captivating.

When Oksana stands, her face gone cold with anger and offense, she is just as distant as the moon. As far away as a reflection on the water.

_What is your wish?_

It’s not as simple as just wanting everything to go back to the way that it was—to the days when her family was still happy and whole. She doesn’t want anyone else to disappear—not ever again. She wants the strength to keep that from happening.

The moon is beautiful, but it wanes with the passage of time. Oksana has already left the glow of the lantern behind, and she is fading into the dull night colors of the forest.

Samantha stands up. She doesn’t know what to say to keep Oksana from leaving when she seems so determined. And when she opens her mouth, it’s the hardest truth of all to admit that comes out.


End file.
